youtube_memesfandomcom-20200214-history
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, but without SpongeBob or Plankton, but Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Mrs. Puff, Sandy, and Gary are replaced with the Gumazing Gum Girl characters
"The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, but without SpongeBob or Plankton, but Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Mrs. Puff, Sandy, and Gary are replaced with the Gumazing Gum Girl characters" is the first Gumazing Gum Girl/SpongeBob YouTube Video. Replacements * Gum Girl replaces Patrick * Dr. Gomez replaces Mr. Krabs * Natalie replaces Squidward * Ms. Smoot replaces Mrs. Puff * Ninja-Rina replaces Sandy * The cat who was stuck in the tree replaces Gary * Maria replaces Pearl * Ravi replaces Perch Perkins Transcript * starts with the 2004 Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies logos * titles read "Paramount Pictures Presents" and "A Nickelodeon Movies Production" * flying across they sky while the screen pans and the open credits start. We then see a pirate on a look-out post. He moves upwards to get a better look at something with his telescope. The screen then shows the view in the telescope of a pirate on a dinghy * Pirate on the Dinghy: a trunk I got it! I got it! I got it! * Look-out Post Pirate: Squints Dinghy ahoy. then looks down to tell someone something Dinghy off the port bow. Dinghy off the port bow! * Two Pirates: Dinghy off the port bow. Dinghy off the port bow! off-screen Dinghy off the port bow! * One Pirate: Captain, dinghy off the... is slammed in the face by a door as the captain walks on deck * Captain: Dinghy. the pirate in the dinghy onto the ship, along with the trunk * Pirate Formerly on the Dinghy: I got it! I got it. * Captain: Where is it? * Pirate Formerly on the Dinghy: It's right here, captain. * Captain: the trunk I never thought I'd see it with me own eye. Tickets to The Movie! pirates cheer and they sail to the movie theater, singing * Pirates: ♪Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Absorbent and yellow and porous is he? If nautical nonsense be something you wish? Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish?♪ pirates hog the snack bar and get some popcorn. They rush into the theater room, where the movie starts * Narrator: start out on the familiar Bikini Atoll Island. Ah, the sea. So mysterious, so beautiful. So... uhh... wet. camera submerges underwater until it stops in front of the Krusty Krab. Our story begins in Fillmore's popular school, Fillmore School, where... * camera pans down into Bikini Bottom in front of the Krusty Krab * Police: Back off! Back off! arms to back off at reporters/citizens * Narrator: Hey, wait a minute. * screen pans out to show the Krusty Krab is surrounded by cops. * Dr. Gomez: What is happening? Please settle down. to the Krusty Krab We've got a situation in there. I'd rather not discuss 'till me manager gets here. * Female Fish: off-screen Look, there he is. * black boat with orange flames drives up * Dr. Gomez: When the customer took a bite, NO CHEESE!!! cries * chokes over his words, unable to speak. * Phil: I got a wife and two beautiful children. What? * [Someone slowly attempts to put the cheese on the Krabby Patty. He then kicks the door open] * The Cat that was stuck in the tree: Meow. * soap bubbles come out. * scene is zooming to Squidward's house, and then cuts to Squidward in his bathroom * Natalie: ♪La da dee, la da doo, la da dum, La da dee, la da doo, la da dum.♪ Huh? Whatever it is, can't it wait until we get to work!? What do you want!!? Get out!! him out the window * Gabby: The new Krusty Krab 2.she still wears her pajamas ''Oops, hold on. ''closes, with Gabby on it. Then it opens again with Gabby wearing her dress ''Congratulations, buddy. Gah, I love being pink! * ''record begins playing on a record player beside Gabby. * I got a little surprise for you. ♪I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah.♪ away * scene cuts to a large crowd gathered in front of the Krusty Krab. Perch Perkins is on TV, reporting * Ravi: Hello, Fillmore! Ravi Rodriguez here, coming to you live from in front of Fillmore School, for years the only place to get a delicious and mouthwatering peanut butter. Until today, that is. That's right, folks. Longtime owner Dr. Gomez is opening a new restaurant called Fillmore School 2. First of all, congratulations, Dr. Gomez. Gomez has a big grin on his face * Dr. Gomez: Hello. I like money. * Ravi: What inspired you to build a second Fillmore School? * Dr. Gomez: Money. laughs * word "customer" is heard echoing in the kitchen. * Karen: A to Y? What about Z? Z. The letter after Y. Oh, boy. * Dr. Gomez is at a stand in front of the Krusty Krab 2. The crowd is still gathered there, seated * Dr. Gomez: Welcome. Welcome, everyone, to the grand opening of Fillmore School 2! crowd applauds * Ms. Smoot: We paid $9 for this? * Ninja-Rina: I paid 10! * Dr. Gomez: Now, before we begin with the ribbon-cutting, I'd like to announce the name of our new manager. Yes. Well, anyway... The new manager is a loyal, hard-working employee. The obvious choice for the job. A name you all know. It starts with an N. Please welcome our new manager... Natalie Gooch! banner falls with Natalie's head on it And that word is... now, let's see... * Lenny: Dork? * Dr. Gomez: No, wait, that's not right. Not a dork. * Maria: A goofball? * Dr. Gomez: Closer, but no, no, no. * Fred: A ding-a-ling. * Jimmy: Wing nut. * Mable: A Knucklehead McSpazatron! * Dr. Gomez: Okay, that's enough! Look, what I'm trying to say is, you're just a kid. And to be a manager, you have to be a man. Otherwise they'd call it "kid-ager." Poor kid. * Girl appears flying * Gum Girl: Hooray! guffawing ''Hooray! * ''Girl accidentally hits the stage which sets on fire. Everyone except for Gum Girl runs away * Gum Girl: Let's hear it? Where'd everybody go? Did I miss something? Did you see my butt? * French Narrator: Later that evening... * is sitting in his throne by his daughter Mindy, who is sitting in another throne. Neptune hits the squire on the head with his trident * Squire: Oh, right. [clears throat] The royal court is now in session. Bring the prisoner forward. bring a small prisoner fish shaking nervously * Neptune: So, you have confessed to the crime of touching the king's crown? * Prisoner: Yes, but... * Neptune: But what?! * Prisoner: But it's my job, Your Highness. I'm the royal crown polisher. * Neptune: Well, then I guess I can't execute you....twenty years in the dungeon it is. * Mindy: Daddy! the crown polisher You're free to go. * Crown Polisher: Bless you, Princess Mindy. away * Neptune: Mindy! How dare you defy me! * Mindy: Why do you have to be so mean!? * Neptune: I am the king. I must enforce the laws of the sea. * Mindy: Father, I wish you'd try a little love and compassion instead of these harsh punishments. * Squire: That would be nice. hits him on the head with his trident * Neptune: Squire, clear the room. I wish to speak to my daughter alone. except Neptune and Mindy leave. Neptune then shows Mindy his crown What is this, Mindy? * Mindy: Your crown? * Neptune: And what does this crown do? * Mindy: It covers your bald spot. * Neptune: It's not bald! It's... thinning. This crown does much more than cover a slightly receding hairline. [Puts the crown on a pillow on a stool.] No, this crown entitles the one who wears it to be in charge of the sea. One day, you will wear this crown. * Mindy: I'm gonna be bald?! * Neptune: Thinning! Anyway, the point is, you won't wear it until you learn how to rule with an iron fist. Like your father. reaches for his crown, but puts the pillow on his head instead. * Mindy: Uh, Dad, your "crown"... * N'eptune:' What the...? that his crown is missing My crown! Aah! Someone has stolen the royal crown! * flies past Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat, which we get a view of inside. The bar is filled with people eating ice cream. Suddenly, a Goofy Goober Clock speaks * Goofy Goober Clock: Hey, all you Goobers, it's time to say howdy to your favorite undersea peanut, Goofy Goober! * Goofy Goober: Ho-ho-ho! * Kids: Howdy, Goofy Goober! * Goofy Goober: Hey, fellow Goofy Goobers. Time to sing. * Goofy Goober: ♪Oh, I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah. You're a Goofy Goober, yeah. We're all Goofy Goobers, yeah.♪ * Goofy Goober and Kids: ♪Goofy, goofy, goober, goober, yeah!♪ * eat rapidly and get ice cream on the waiter. They eat them and get more ice cream on the waiter. They eat the sundaes and get even more ice cream on the waiter. Then they eat two more. By this time, the waiter is covered in ice cream. We see Gum Girl finishing her ice cream. The bowls are stacked sideways * Waiter: a scoop of ice cream on a sundae Why do I always get the nuts? * [The next morning, Gum Girl lies on the floor. She looks drunk, too] * the Krusty Krab 2, Dr. Gomez is pinning the manager pin on Natalie's shirt. Then he pulls up a telescope to him * Dr. Gomez: Now, pay attention, Natalie. As new manager, you've gotta keep a sharp eye out for paying customers. through the telescope * Natalie: Yawn. * Dr. Gomez: What's this? King Neptune is riding toward the Fillmore School at lunchtime! He's got money! * King Neptune gets out of his coach and closes the door on Mindy * Neptune: Stay in the coach, daughter. out of the coach This won't take long. * Mindy: Daddy, please, I think you're overreacting. * Neptune: Silence, Mindy! I know what I'm doing. around to leave, but bumps into the Krusty Krab sign pole Ow! Squire! Squire, who was with them in the coach, pops onto the scene * Squire: Yes, Your Highness? * Neptune: Have this pole executed at once. * the Krusty Krab 2, Dr. Gomez is changing the price of the Krabby Patty * Natalie: $101 for a sandwich? * Dr. Gomes: With peanut butter, Mrs. Gooch, with peanut butter. * plays. Neptune comes into the Krusty Krab * Neptune: the customers Greeting, subjects. I seek the one known as Dr. Gomez. May he present himself to me at once. * Dr. Gomez: I'm Dr. Gomez, Your Highness. Would you like to order something? * Neptune: flashes Nay! I'm on to you, Gomez! You have stolen the royal crown, you cannot deny. For, clever as you are, you left one damning piece of evidence at the scene of the crime. up a piece of paper and shows it to Dr. Gomez * Dr. Gomez: "I stole your crown. Signed, Dr. Gomez?!" widen * Neptune: Relinquish the royal crown to me at once! * Dr. Gomez: But... but this is crazy! I didn't do it! * The Phone: begins impersonating Dr. Gomez's voice Ahoy, this is Dr. Gomez. Leave a message. * Clay: impersonates another voice Hi, Mr. Gomez. This is Clay, the guy you sold Neptune's crown to. Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the crown. Neptune's crown. Gomez tries to stop the machine by breaking it but it continues to play ''I sold it to a guy in Shell City, and I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the crown. Neptune's crown. ''Gomez rips the phone from the cord, but the phone still works for a brief moment Which is now in Shell City. Goodbye. * Dr. Gomez: Heh, heh... Don't you just hate wrong numbers? * Neptune: MY CROWN IS IN THE FORBIDDEN SHELL CITY!?! screams Prepare to burn, Krabs! lights his trident on fire. * Dr. Gomez: sobbing Wait, Neptune! Please, I'm begging ya! I ain't a crook! Ask anyone, they'll vouch for me! * King Neptune: Very well, then. [The fire on his trident extinguishes.] ''Before I turn this conniving crustacean into fish meal, who here has anything to say about Dr. Gomez? * '''King Neptune:' Anyone else? No? Well, then. at Dr. Gomez * Dr. Gomez: dives into a bucket of water ''Oh, yeah. * '''King Neptune:' And now, Dr. Gomez, to blast Dr. Gomez again you... will... * [Everybody keeps on saying:' Bald! Bald! Bald!] * Fred: My eyes! * King Neptune: [places the paper bag back on his head] All right, all right. Very well, then. I'll have to fry you both! * Mindy: Daddy, stop it. Can't you get through one day without executing someone? * King Neptune: Mindy, I told you to stay in the carriage. * Mindy: Where's your love and compassion? * King Neptune: But, daughter, I-- * Mindy: Please, father? At least let him try. What have you got to lose? Might I remind you of your special problem? * removes the paper bag, once again revealing the shiny bald spot * All: Bald! Bald! Bald! * Fred: My eyes! * King Neptune: the paper bag back on his head All right. Very well, Mindy. I'll give him a chance. But when your little champion fails to return, I get to splatter this crab all over the walls. * Dr. Gomez: Huh? * King Neptune: And as for you, be back here with my crown in exactly 10 days! pops up * Gabby: He can do it in 9! * King Neptune: 8! * Gabby: 7! * King Neptune: 6! 6 it is then. Until then, the crab shall remain frozen where he now stands! points his trident at Dr. Gomez * Dr. Gomez: No, wait! I'm begging ya! Neptune freezes him like Pokémon Hunter J * Natalie: Who turned on the A/C? Ahhh! Dr. Gomez! Oh, no, this is terrible! Who's gonna sign my paycheck? * King Neptune: Come along, Mindy. fades away * Mindy: Listen, you guys, the road to Shell City is really dangerous. There's crooks, killers, and monsters everywhere. And what's worse, there's a giant Cyclops who guards the outskirts of the city and preys on innocent sea creatures. Don't let him catch you, because if he does, he'll take you back to his lair, and you'll never be seen again. * Mindy is explaining, Patrick is staring at her * Gabby: She's pretty. * Mindy: Here, take this. Once you find the crown, open the bag of winds and you'll be blown back home. * Neptune: outside Mindy! * Mindy: I'm coming. Good luck. Oh, I'm gonna be queen of the sea one day. I've learned the names of all the sea creatures. * Gabby: What's my name? * Mindy: That's easy. You're Gum Girl. cheeks turn red and she blushes shyly from head to toe * Neptune: Mindy! * Mindy: I gotta go. I believe in you guys. fades away * Natalie: Pass. walks out the door, and leaves his hat behind * sees a patty wagon, starts the engine, and crash through the side of Fillmore School 2 * Plankton enters the Krusty Krab, looking satisfied with himself. Dr. Gomez is still there, frozen * [Someone goes into the kitchen. Dr. Gomez's tears fall to the ground] * stop at a gas station right before the country line. Past the county line, Bikini Bottom's beautiful landscape is replaced by barren locations. * Floyd: What'll it be, fellas? Mustard... or ketchup?! and Lloyd slap their knees and crack up, rocking in their chairs. * and Lloyd continue to laugh as they advance towards the Patty Wagon. Then, Lloyd bends down and Floyd uses him for support. * Floyd and Lloyd: Shell City? * Floyd: Lloyd, take off your hat in respect. Respect for the dead! * two laugh and slap their knees again. * Floyd: You two dipsticks ain't gonna last 10 seconds over the county line! * Boat Jacker: Out of the car, fellas. boat jacker drives off in the Patty Wagon * Lloyd: his watch 12. * and Patrick slap their knees and laugh like Lloyd and Floyd, who don't seem to care. Patrick makes a loud noise with a blow horn. * Floyd: They're dead. * scene changes to a crowd entering the Chum Bucket back in Bikini Bottom. Ravi is in front, once again reporting on TV * Ravi: Ravi Rodriguez here with an incredible news flash. He's selling Krabby Patties at the spatula factory. How is this possible? Let's find out. goes inside * away, we see a hitman wearing sunglasses traveling on his motorcycle down the road. * Dennis: off sunglasses in another one Sesame seed. * Floyd: Hey, mister, does that hat take 10 gallons? * gas station attendants smack their knees and laugh more. Dennis, very annoyed, stomps up to them and tears their lips off. The hillbillies look at each other as Dennis drives away. * points to a billboard and reads it. A leaf blocking part of the sign comes off, revealing 2 more words * Gum Girl: Look! Our car! * see the Patty Wagon in front of a beat-up bar. * fish is kicked through one of the Thug Tug windows and lands next to SpongeBob and Patrick, with many broken bones. His leg twitches. The two look through the broken window, and see thugs fighting, becoming drunk, and playing pool. The inside is a disaster. Everything is cracked or splintered, and the dim lights make everything look red. "R.I.P." is written in spray paint on a wall with a dead or knocked out fish below it. They see the Boat jacker playing pool with the key hooked onto his belt. * Thug: inside. What are you looking at!? hears the punching sounds and pain cries inside * Gum Girl: his throat. ''Can I have everybody's attention? ''clusters around Gum Girl with angry expressions, ready for a fight. I have to use the bathroom. * Boat jacker: confusingly It's, uhh...right over there. points behind her. * the restroom, Gum Girl is going to the bathroom. * Gum Girl: Well, I had to go to the bathroom. float all around the bathroom and ragtime music plays as Gum Girl dances with bubbles. ''Nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya. * '''Victor:' You all know the rules! * Everybody in the main area of the Thug Tug: All bubble-blowing babies will be beaten senseless by every able-bodied patron in the bar. * One Patron: behind ...bar. * Victor: That's right! So who blew it?! So... Nobody knows? * Tough Guy #1: Maybe it was... * Victor: Shut up! a chair at him Somebody in here ain't a real man. * the song goes on, Victor walks down the line to see the patron's responses to the songs. * Tough Guy #2: coughs * Victor: at Tough guy angrily It was you! You're the baby! * Tough Guy #2: No, no! I only coughed, I swear! points with two fingers from his eyes to the thug's to show that he's watching him. Then, he walks on. Tough Guy #2 sighs in relief. * Victor: DJ! Turn it up louder! ♪I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah! You're a Goofy Goober, yeah!!♪ laughs. Well, well, well. Which one of you babies was it?! * Siamese Twins: Nervously Uh..at and point at the other It was him! He did it. I've never even eaten at... ♪Gumazing Gum Girl!♪ cover each other's mouths after realizing their words. * Victor: Well, looks like we got ourselves a double baby! thugs surround the twins, crack their knuckles, and lunge at them in unison. * to the Patty Wagon rolling down the street as it becomes night. Back in Bikini Bottom the next morning, Natalie is enjoying the time. * Natalie: Too bad Gabby's not here to enjoy Gabby not being here. laughs to himself and closes the window. Pan over to the side of her house, which opens like a garage door. Natalie comes out on a recumbent bicycle. She pedals down the road and past a fish wearing a Bucket Helmet. * Nat: Morning. notices he is wearing a Chum Bucket helmet * Natalie: Some people have no taste in headgear. stops at an intersection, and glances at a husband and wife with their baby in a stroller, showing it to another fish, who shakes a rattle at the giggling baby. All have helmets on. Huh? Babies too? rides up to another person driving in her boat. Excuse me, miss, but where is everybody getting that horrid headwear? * Evelyn: looks around confused Who said that? * Natalie: Down here. * Evelyn: Natalie Oh! Well, I got it at the spatula factory. He's giving them away free with every Krabby Patty. * Natalie: Chum Bucket?... Free?... Krabby Patty?... Giving?... With? No. You may have hoodwinked everyone else in this backwater town, but you can't fool me. I listen to public radio. It means you set up Dr. Gomez. You stole the crown so Neptune would freeze him and you could finally get your stubby little paws. It was you all along. But you made one fatal mistake. You messed with my paycheck. And I'm gonna report you to the highest authority in the land, King Neptune! * Karen: Now activating helmet brain-control devices. * Natalie: Shocked Huh? What? satellite goes up on the Chum Bucket, causing the bucket helmets to start to control their wearers * Wearers of Helmets: All hail. * Natalie: widened What's going on here? * Slaves of Helmets: All hail. * Slaves: All hail. * Natalie: I'm getting outta here! for the door, but more slaves burst in and corner him * Slaves: All hail. All hail. * cornered, screams in horror as the slaves capture him. Meanwhile, someone spots a free ice cream stand * Gum Girl: Hey look! Free ice cream! * Old Woman: Certainly. You kids enjoy. takes out a fake ice cream * Gum Girl: Oblivious Did you get the ice cream? fish roars. * Dennis: arrives at The Thug Tug, and notices soap on Gabby's footprint. He unmasks himself ''Hmm... ''blows the soap, forming a bubble. Images of Gum Girl giggling appears in it. Suddenly, all of the thugs appear * Victor: Hey! turns around You may not know it, cowboy, but we got a rule around here about blowing bubbles. his fingers and all of the thugs say the rule * All Thugs: All bubble-blowing babies will be beaten senseless by every...able-bodied...patron... thugs trail off as Dennis punches Victor, who screams and fells into the Thug Tug. The Tug tilts back and quickly sinks. Dennis drives away as the Thugs watch in fear. * frog fish eats the patty wagon. The road is shown on the other side of the trench * Gum Girl: Hazardous. seeing a tentacle and hearing a roar Monster-infested. Here's the way down. Well, we're not gonna get the crown standing here. On to Shell City! takes the first step and a monster growls. He is shocked at first but he proceeds to step on it over and over, making more growling sounds Hey, look, it's making noise? him about to leave Hey, where are you going? * Mindy: But you can't go home. * Girl sees Mindy riding a coach driven by seahorses * Gum Girl: Mindy?! to put his shorts on * Mindy: I heard enough. No, Gum Girl. Or should I say Spatulopolis? * Slaves: All hail. * see what everyone is doing work for Karen * The Cat that was stuck in the tree: Meow. * Mindy: My father's too distracted by his bald spot to do anything. magical clam shows Neptune's bald spot about to be sprayed by the Squire with hair growth spray * Neptune: Squire, will you hurry? Squire is nervous. He closes his eyes and accidentally sprays Neptune's eyes, which grow hair. Neptune screams in pain * Mindy: closes the clam So you see, you can't quit! The fate of Bikini Bottom rests in your hands! Hey, it doesn't matter if you're kids...and what's so wrong with being a kid, anyway? Kids rule! You don't need to be a man to do this. You just gotta believe in yourself. You just gotta believe! That's the spirit. * Mindy: Come on, guys. Guys... Guys? Ew! * Narrator: Meanwhile. * is next scene crashing threw a bunch of skulls and laughs and one skull becomes a skull-and-crossbones symbol. Scene cuts back to Mindy * Mindy: Guys? Oh, boy. Think, Mindy, think. she comes up with an idea '' Yup, I guess you're right. A couple of kids could never survive this journey. That's why I guess I'll just have to turn you into men. With my mermaid magic! * '''Horses:' subtitles read: "Mermaid Magic?" Mindy shushes * Mindy: Good. Now, let's get started. Close your eyes. Not yet. Uhhh, spin around three times. Good. Now, keep your eyes shut. two blades of seaweed With my mermaid's magic and my one tailfin, I command the two of you to turn into men! Open your eyes. So now that you're men, can you make it to Shell City? and Patrick still adore their "mustaches" Guys! I said, now that you're men, can you make it to Shell City? Are men afraid of anything? And why? * Gum Girl: ''off trench'' Whoo-hoo! * Mindy: I never said that. * Dennis: his knuckles I got you right where I want you. You mean these? fake mustaches off of their faces. I thought you still had a piece of salad stuck to your lip from lunchtime. * throws seaweed dramatically, seaweed falls to the ground after a slight spin. * Dennis: Of course they were fake! This is what a real mustache looks like. unmasks himself, grunts, and grows a mustache All right. Enough gab. * Girl looks up to see a giant scuba diver breathing heavily. Scuba diver looks at them. The scuba diver grabs her and takes her with him * Girl eats the pebbles * shows 3 knick-knacks: some seahorses, a puffer fish ''[Mr. Puff, and a mariachi band. They start to shudder with fear. The cyclops spies on Gum Girl, who turn around to notice and scream in horror. They then run around the fishbowl in terror, while the Cyclops laughs evilly. The Cyclops appears and takes out a small toolbox. The Cyclops takes out glue and google eyes. He whimpers in horror. The Cyclops glues the google eyes on a clam, and puts a hat on it and a play phone near it. The cyclops puts the clam where Gum Girl can see it.]'' * Gum Girl: Tell me about it. * Cyclops: maniacally, takes a book, steps into the bathroom and closes the door * Gum Girl: a weak voice You mean we're not gonna ♪get the crown, save the town and Dr. Gomez?♪ You mean that we're attractive? Girl sees what he was talking about. A sign by the door "Shell City. Marine gifts and sundries." Yeah, I guess I did. * Captain: That's the end of SpongeBob. a pirate Come here, you. him tight when a parrot lands on his shoulder * Captain's Parrot: squawk Shut up and look at the screen. * Captain: The bird's right. Look! goes back to movie to show the teardrop again It be the tear of the Goofy Goobers. * [The teardrop rolls down the lamp's wire into the electrical outlet, which lets out smoke, causing the sprinklers to turn on. They come back to life from the water and suffocate for one second * [Then, suddenly, all of the sea creatures in the room begin to shake and come back to life because of the water sprinklers] * Cyclops: 'Huh? * ''sea creatures, including Mr. Puff, the mariachi band, the seahorses, 3 starfish who bear a strong resemblance to Patrick, some octopuses/jellyfish and 3 lobsters that bear a strong resemblance to Mr. Krabs, reanimate. A lobster taps the Cyclops' shoulder * '''Cyclops: Huh? lobster pulls out google eyes and a tube of glue Uh-oh. lobster sprays glue into the Cyclops' eye. He falls over as the sea creatures attack him. The mariachi fish shrug and continue playing, while all the Shell City sea creatures continue to beat up the Cyclops, while Gum Girl escape * David Hasselhoff: I can take you there. Hasselhoff runs towards them I'm David Hasselhoff. Boat? laughs heartily * next scene depicts SpongeBob and Patrick riding toward Bikini Bottom on Hasselhoff * Gum Girl: Next stop: Fillmore! * Bikini Bottom, Plankton's slaves are still under control * Bikini Bottom Residents: All hail. All hail. * the Krusty Krab 2, Plankton is walking in * the ocean, Hasselhoff is now gliding like a motor boat. A fisherman looks at Hasselhoff and he falls to the sea * Gum Girl: Unidentified object off the hindquarters. * Cyclop's boot emerges from the ocean * boot stops behind Hasselhoff’s foot. From the bottom is a green, smudged smear, much like Plankton's earlier when SpongeBob stepped on him. From it, Dennis emerges with his sunglasses smashed, his clothes tattered and his teeth jagged. * Dennis: Did you miss me? * the Krusty Krab 2, Neptune and Mindy arrive * Neptune: Dr. Gomez, your 6-day reprieve is up! And it is time for you to die! * Dr. Gomez: is rapidly sweating mounds of ice cubes Please, I didn't do it. * Neptune: There is nothing else I can do. * Mindy: You can give Gum Girl a little more time. * Neptune: Except give Gum Girl a little more time... What? what he just said, then turns to Mindy Mindy, will you butt out? I won't have you stalling this execution. * Mindy: Stalling? I'm not stalling anything. * Neptune: Yes, you are. * Mindy: No, I'm not. * Neptune: Yes, you are. You're doing it right now. * Mindy: I'm stalling. * Neptune: Yes. * Mindy: Stalling? * Neptune: Stalling! * Mindy: Stalling. * Neptune: Stalling! * above the ocean, Dennis has cornered Gum Girl * Dennis: Now, where were we? his damaged sunglasses * Gum Girl: throws Gum Girl towards Hasselhoff's feet Run! * David Hasselhoff: Ooh! Take it easy back there, fellas. * Gum Girl: Be careful. * Dennis: Come on, kid, give it up. eyes become irritated My eyes! his eyes and he throws * Patrick: I got you, SpongeBob. him * SpongeBob: Thanks, buddy. is ready to crush them with his cleated boot Uh, thanks a lot. * Dennis: eyes are now sore That's it! I'm through messin' around! See ya later, fools! horn honks ''Huh? ''turns around to see Hasselhoff swimming straight towards a catamaran. Dennis screams as he is struck by the catamaran and falls into the sea to his presumed demise * the Krusty Krab 2 * Mindy: So you think... I'm... Neptune is clenching his fists in fury stalling. * Neptune: '''''GAH! WHERE AM I, IN CRAZYTOWN!? I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!! his trident to the floor You are to wait in the carriage until the execution is done! * Mindy: to the door But, Daddy... * Neptune: Now! goes outside. Neptune puts locks on the door * Mindy: the door every time she says, "no" No, no, no! Oh, SpongeBob, wherever you are, you better hurry. * David Hasselhoff: below Bikini Bottom Okay, fellas, this is where you get off. Bikini Bottom's directly below. * Announcer: Initiating launch sequence. * Patrick: The control. grabs them * David Hasselhoff: All hands on deck. them on his pecs and prepares for liftoff '''HYAAAAH!!' * '''Announcer:' 10 seconds to liftoff. 9, 8... * Neptune: Dr. Gomez, the time has come... his trident * Mindy: Outside No! * Announcer: ...7, 6, 5... * Neptune: ... for you... * Mindy: Outside No! * Announcer: ...4, 3, 2... * Neptune: ...to fry. * Mindy: Outside No-o-o! * Announcer: ...1. * Dr. Gomez: his eyes No! then. Dr. Gomez is about to be fried, but the crown blocks the ray, and it is blasted up to the surface, where Hasselhoff is floating on his back * David Hasselhoff: You done good, Hasselhoff. You done... is blasted with Neptune's ray but survives ''Ow. ''at the sea. Dr. Gomez opens his eyes * Neptune: My crown! My beautiful crown! it * Mindy: inside Gum Girl? I knew you could do it! them. Then starts clapping slowly * door on the ceiling that says, King Size, opens up and a helmet falls out. It lands on Neptune's head. He struggles to get it off * Mindy: Daddy, no! * Neptune: see Neptune still struggling. An antenna emerges from the top of the helmet, turning him to a slave. He stops and says only three words All hail! * People: All hail. All hail. All hail. All hail. All hail. All hail. * Gum Girl: Whoo! * laser beam blasts out of it and destroys a slave's helmet * Fish: SpongeBob zaps his helmet, and it comes off I'm free. I've been freed! * Natalie: Ha! * Ms. Smoot: Whoo! * Ninja-Rina: Yee-haw! * The Cat that was stuck in the tree: Meow. * Mindy: Here you go, Daddy. * Sandals: Look, it's the wizard who saved us. * watches the scene unfold and they return to the Fillmore School 2 * Neptune: Well, Mindy, I have to admit, you were right. Your compassion for these sea creatures proved a most admirable trait. Without it, I would have never again seen my beloved crown. I think you're going to make a fine ruler of the sea one day. Now, let's go home. to leave, but is stopped by Mindy * Mindy: Daddy, haven't you forgotten something? * Neptune: What? Oh, yeah. Dr. Gomez, I forgot to unfreeze you. does so, but Dr. Gomez is now a cat instead of the human * Dr. Gomez: What the...? * Neptune: Whoops. I guess I had it set to "real boy" ending. the trident's ending settings from "real boy" to "unfrozen" and then turns Dr. Gomez back from a cat into a human * Dr. Gomez: Yippee! * Neptune: Oh, I'm sorry for falsely freezing you, Dr. Gomez. And may I say, sir, you are a very lucky fellow to have in your employment such a brave, faithful, and heroic young lad. Where is he, anyway? * Neptune: Go to him now, Dr. Gomez. Embrace him. * Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, me boy, I'm sorry I ever doubted ye. That's a mistake I won't make again. * Natalie: I think I know what it is. After going on your life-changing journey, you now realize you don't want what you thought you wanted. What you really wanted was inside you all along. * credits begin rolling as "Believer - Imagine Dragons" plays * Captain: You know. David Hasselhoff is a great artist. * Usher: Excuse me, sir. You folks have to leave. * Captain: What? Say that again, if you dare. his sword at her * Usher: You folks have to leave. * Captain: Okay. * leaves the theater, and the usher sweeps up the popcorn on the floor, humming. The 2004 Paramount Pictures logo appears and fades out